Por Una Familia
by Jannideath
Summary: Sasuke consiguió la meta de Renacer su Clan, pero ¿A qué precio? Todo debía quedar en el olvido, sin embargo, la vida le da una nueva oportunidad ¿Tendrá el coraje para tomarla o simplemente se despedirá de su único amor? “Esta es mi decisión” NxSxN
1. Por una Familia

Two-shot

Mayores de 18 años

Muerte de un Personaje - Lemon

Continuación de "Ónix Negro o Escarlata"

_Letra cursiva_: pensamientos directos del personaje.

**Esta historia viene del tintero desde que termine "Ónix Negro o Escarlata" ya que muchas me habían pedido continuación. Espero no fallarles.**

**Dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja y a aquellas que no dejan de leer mis historias. En verdad muchas gracias.**

* * *

**Sasuke consiguió la meta de Renacer su Clan.**

**Pero… ¿A qué precio?**

**Todo debía quedar en el olvido, sin embargo…**

**La vida le da una nueva oportunidad**

**¿Tendrá el coraje para tomarla o simplemente se despedirá de su único amor?**

"**Esta es mi decisión"**

**Naru—Sasu Sasu—Naru**

* * *

**Por una Familia**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hablamos de igual a igual? ¿Cuándo nos peleábamos por captar la atención del contrario? ¿O cuando nos escapábamos como novios enamorados hacia algún callejón para tocar la piel del otro?

Años.

Pero ¿Por qué ha ocurrido este distanciamiento?

Ahora que medito bien esa pregunta, la única contestación que se me ocurre es que… tenemos familia.

_ Una hermosa familia._

Pero, aun así, las cosas no son tan maravillosas como se ven.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que estuvimos solos cuerpo con cuerpo. Meses desde que nos hemos mirado a los ojos… y días de no hablarnos.

Pero, y me vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué nos hemos distanciado?

Y otra vez se aparece la misma respuesta. Familia.

_ La suya y la mía._

Me casé con Sakura hace más de 6 años, tres semanas después de su ascenso como Hokage. No recuerdo nada de la boda, ni siquiera la entrega de los anillos. Estaba tan concentrado en parecer un témpano de hielo que ni observé mí alrededor. Sólo sé que cuando expresé "Sí, acepto" una parte de mi ser murió con ello… y seguramente, le ocurría lo mismo.

La fiesta fue un fiasco. Nunca me han gustado las celebraciones y el hecho de estar ahí celebrando mí supuesta "dicha" por casarme con Sakura era tremendamente espeluznante. Pero de entre todo el barullo, los gritos, ebrios y lujuriosos, algo me hizo parar de respirar… él, en una silla… con Hinata encima… besándose como posesos.

Si las miradas mataran yo ya habría sepultado a la Hyuga...

Cuando al fin recordaron que el oxígeno existe, desvió su vista y la posó en mí. Y al parecer estaba borracho porque de sus labios salió una frase inaudible, pero claramente visible.

_ "Tus besos son mejores"_

¡Como detesto los efectos secundarios del Sharingan! ¡Mira que leerle los labios justo ahora!

Y después de tamaño teatro decidí quedarme sentado en una de las bancas del patio que quedaba oculta entre sombras de árboles grandes y frondosos los cuales impedían su ubicación, observando la nada mientras todos se divertían con el striptease de Ino y Kiba. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas que no noté como se acercaba hasta que su aliento chocó contra mi oído.

—¿En qué piensas, _Teme_? —murmuró deliberadamente sexy.

—En la "Noche de Bodas" que en un rato más tendré —contesté desabrido. Todavía recordaba como devoraba a la oji–blanca.

—Veo que estas furioso, ¿Por qué será? —preguntó, obviamente burlándose de mí.

—Vete al diablo, Naruto —Y me levanté presuroso tratando de evitarle, pero no contaba con que aún tenía buenos reflejos.

Agarró mi brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo. Los dos nos observamos, expectantes, nerviosos, _calientes_… hace apenas unas semanas que nos despedimos y, aun así, nuestra necesidad seguía siendo enorme.

Sus brazos presionaban mi cintura mientras los míos viajaban alrededor de su cuello.

—Para tu Noche de Bodas ¿Te hará falta un estímulo? —Me preguntó en susurros.

—Necesito apreciar una sensación placentera para recordarla en el acto —Hablé mientras delineaba sus labios con mi lengua. Sonrió complacido.

—Eso significa que pensarás en mí mientras te follas a Sakura–chan —Observó mientras sus manos bajaban por mi espalda y manoseaban suavemente mis nalgas.

—¿Tengo opciones? —Recriminé, resignado a sus caricias, obviando el tierno modo cuando habla de "esa".

—No, _por ahora _—Finalizó mientras me besaba con desesperación.

Nos trasladamos al baño del segundo piso, no sin antes asegurarnos que no había nadie en la casa. Sakura y los otros dormían rendidos en el pasto del patio aun cuando la música estaba a todo volumen.

Entramos a tropezones, comiéndonos la boca. La ansiedad era palpable en el ambiente. Su cuerpo respondía a mis caricias como si nunca le hubiesen hecho falta, mientras el mío desfallecía con el sólo roce de las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Me subió al lavamanos mientras que con sus pies cerró la puerta bastante apresurado. Devoraba mi cuello con desesperación al momento que yo adentraba mis manos en su camisa tocando su pecho. _Sigues siendo igual de suave…_

En un momento dado me abrazó con fuerza juntando más que sólo nuestros cuerpos. El roce de su pantalón en mi palpable miembro mandó a la mierda lo poco que me quedaba de cordura. Mi lengua acariciaba cada parte de su cuello y oído al paso que mis labios succionaban con fuerza su lóbulo. Él no se quedaba atrás. Sus gloriosas manos desabrocharon con prisa mi pantalón bajando de forma tan salvaje que creí que lo había rajado. Apretó mis muslos con fuerza imprimiendo sus huellas en mi blanca piel, y no satisfecho con eso inició un mar de caricias en mis piernas hasta llegar a la base de mi miembro que, de forma abrupta, comenzó a masturbar. Si no hubiese tenido mi boca ocupada con su lengua, el alarido lo hubiesen escuchado hasta en la aldea del mapache sin cejas.

—¿Qué pasa, _gatito_? ¿Estás ansioso? —preguntó malicioso.

Respiré con dificultad. Sus murmullos eran irresistibles. —Deja de hablar, _Dobe_ —Rechiné mis dientes al sentir tamaña fricción en mi entrepierna. Sonrió.

—¿Quieres mi regalo de bodas, _Teme_? —Me preguntó sonriendo mientras sus ojos mostraban ese brillo lujurioso.

—No… —Me costaba hablar. Sus dedos se movían de forma frenética y placentera. Rodeaba con su pulgar la cabeza de mi miembro y presionaba fuerte, soltándola de vez en cuando, dejándome con ganas de más—. No me… recuerdes e–eso —Ya era oficial… _me tenías loco._

—Te lo daré de todas formas —Dijiste mientras me volteaba frente al lavabo—. Observa tu reflejo —Ni siquiera había notado que tenía un espejo al frente—. Mira tu rostro, Sasuke —Insistía.

—¿Qué quieres que mire, idiota? —Me frustraba cuando te ponías en ese plan. Ese que me obligaba a mostrarme tal cual soy. Volvió a sonreír y se colocó tras de mí. Los dos observábamos nuestro reflejo. De pronto sus labios comenzaron a devorar mi cuello y no pude evitar gemir y sonrojarme al notar como mantenía fija su mirada en el reflejo.

—¿Lo notas? ¿Notas como soy capaz de quebrar esa muralla de frialdad… —Murmuró en mi oído—… y dejar mi marca en ti?

No quiero darle la razón y permanezco en silencio. El cual no dura mucho al sentir su mano devuelta en mi miembro ya despierto.

—Lo sé. Tu orgullo no te permite aseverar lo que digo. Pero… observa bien tu rostro. ¿Ves cómo gimes de placer al hacer este movimiento? —Susurró al tiempo que aceleró el vaivén de su mano, y no pude evitar gemir desesperado—. ¿Cómo te sonrojas al hacer esto? —Volvió a murmurar mientras uno de sus dedos rozaba mi entrada—. ¿O cómo te desesperas cuando hago esto? —Y ahora su dedo se adentraba violentamente, yendo y viniendo, al compás de su otra mano.

_ Desesperación._

No puedo describirlo de otra manera. Le deseaba con tanta vehemencia que me solté de su agarre y me agaché directo a sus pantalones que bajé de un tirón para tomar su miembro y tragarlo como poseso. Lo lamía, chupaba y mordía para continuar acariciando, besando y friccionando una y otra vez ese gran pedazo de carne que me volvía adicto. Buscando con fiereza extraer su esencia para embetunarme de ella y saborearla como si con ello alargara mi vida.

—Mi _gatito_… —Gemiste, mientras acariciabas mi cabello. No tenías necesidad de imponerme un ritmo, yo ya me lo había aprendido—. Levántate, me quiero correr dentro de ti —_¡Demonios! ¡Porque siempre me dejas embobado!_

—Como quieras Do… —Me cortó las palabras con un beso. Uno muy demandante, recorriendo mis labios con su lengua que se movía ansiosa por probar aún más mi cavidad bucal. Y qué decir de la mía que se movía a la par que la suya.

—Deja adentrarme Sasuke… —habló entre jadeos—. Deja que te marque con mi esencia… para que nadie ocupe mi lugar…

—Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar, Naruto —Reprimí con fuerza los deseos de llorar mientras me aferraba a su desordenada cabellera—. Fóllame, Zorro, fóllame y haz que te recuerde…

De pronto sentí que rompía mi agarre y bajó su rostro hasta dejarlo a la altura de mi polla que goteaba de excitación. Se acercaba lentamente, separando sus labios y mostrando esa lengua rosadita, brillando de saliva.

—Sujétate del lavabo —Masculló.

—_¿Y yo soy el arrogante? _—Pensé fastidiado, aunque jamás voy a admitir que esa actitud me ponía a mil.

Ya después de eso no quise pensar más. Su boca abarcando toda mi polla bastó para anularme.

Recuerdo que gemí como poseso mientras el vaivén aumentaba de velocidad. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, incitándome a rozar su boca, sintiendo como sus labios se mojaban con mis fluidos. Poco a poco mi agarre fallaba de solidez, amenazando con caerme de no ser por sus gruesas manos afirmando mis caderas. Mis ojos se entrecerraban, entregándome a ese placer prohibido y buscando con desesperación un poco de cordura. Un cúmulo de placer comenzó a llenar mis entrañas, subiendo a mi cabeza, bloqueando todo pensamiento y dejándome en blanco. Oí como su nombre se me escapaba entre gemidos hasta sentir mi esencia escaparse de mi interior. A pesar de mi poca capacidad analítica, mis sentidos aún seguían al máximo, dejándome apreciar como lamía con deleite mi miembro semi–dormido.

—Sigues siendo una delicia —comentó sonriente y relamiéndose los labios con gula.

—Naruto… —Ya no quiero esperar más. Fueron tantos días, que no siento mis piernas de la ansiedad—. Fóllame —Expreso mientras giró lentamente, dándote la espalda—. Te necesito… Ahh… — Confieso y me sorprendo. Nunca esperé que lamiera mi entrada de una forma tan violenta.

Abría mis nalgas con sus dos manos, adentrando esa lengua hasta lo más recóndito de mi ser, tocando puntos por demás sensibles, calentándome en el proceso. Salía con fuerza y lamía alrededor. Estiraba mis nalgas dejando mi culo lo más expuesto posible y volvía a entrar con fuerza. Ese vaivén y su miembro bucal, me tenían alterado.

—Más… más despacio… Naruto —Trataba de hablar entremedio de mis gemidos. Es que, el sólo hecho de sentirlo así, desesperado, salvaje, necesitado de mí, me hacía creer el hombre más feliz del planeta…y eso era algo que deseaba recordar con todo mí ser—. _Onegai_… Naruto… tra–tranquilo…

—Pides que me tranquilice después de verte así —musitó al tiempo que me volteaba con rudeza. Su rostro se veía serio, demasiado para mi gusto—. No me gusta que supliques, odio que te muestres de esta manera… —Se levantó y con una de sus manos agarró firme mis cabellos, obligando a mi rostro viajar hacia el suyo, fundiéndome en un beso exasperante. Su otro brazo rodeó mi cintura, alzando levemente mis caderas y sin miramientos… me penetró.

Hubo dolor, no lo negaré. Sentir mis paredes abrirse de forma tan brusca y lenta. Sin un dejo de indecisión. Seguro y firme. Palpitante y grande. El pinchazo de dolor que recorrió mi espalda se anuló de sólo notar como su miembro tocaba todos aquellos puntos que me retorcían de placer. De forma mecánica, pausada. Mis piernas se adhirieron como cuerdas a sus caderas y mis brazos rodearon súbitamente su cuello. Mi boca dejó escapar un profundo gemido mientras el suyo, que llevaba mi nombre, se oía ronco en mi cuello.

—Te amo tanto, Sasuke.

—Te amo demasiado, Naruto.

_ Esperé a que te decidieras. Al fin y al cabo mi cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a ti. A tus arrebatos y salvajismo, y a la vez a tu cariño y ternura. Siempre esperabas que me sintiera bien y seguro para continuar._

Comenzó con besos cortos y dulces que parecían roces a mi piel expuesta. Lamía mi cuello con precisión, pero de forma suave, succionando mi lóbulo con deleite y fue ahí cuando empezó a moverse. Pausado, suave, algo tosco combinado con afecto.

Mi entrada se contraía cada vez que salía y podía percibir su desesperación al tener esa sensación de asfixia en su miembro. Entraba y mi culo se expandía al calor de su sexo, que palpitaba gustoso por los estremecimientos que le otorgaba.

—Naruto… —No quería rogar pero… _¡Es que contigo todo es distinto!_...—. Si sigues…mmm… Si sigues con e–ese ritmo, acabaremos mañana —_S__i_ _al final me encanta picarte en el orgullo…_

—Ni lo intentes, quiero disfrutarlo —…_ pero también olvido que siempre me dejas callado._

Su ritmo no cambió bajo ningún concepto. A pesar de que se veía desesperado, decidió obviar ese hecho y abrazarme con fuerza. Sus cálidas manos acariciaban con dulzura mi espalda, que se arqueaba de la sensación tan placentera. Sus labios se fijaban a los míos como imanes y el vaivén lograba que los entreabriera para que pudiera colar su lengua a gusto. Abrí un poco los ojos para observar su semblante notando con sorpresa que no era el único. Sus bellos zafiros me observaban con tanto amor que me sentí aún más desnudo de lo que estaba. A pesar de los años, su mirada fija en la mía lograba la bochornosa tarea de sonrojarme como "quinceañera enamorada". Me separé de sus labios, avergonzado de mi estúpida reacción. Pero no pensé que al hacer eso aumentaría la intensidad de sus embestidas. Gemí extasiado y volví a cerrar mis labios sellándolo con los suyos, pero al hacer eso las embestidas menguaron y retornó a lo anterior. No me separé de sus labios, ya había entendido el juego.

—Imbécil —murmuré sin despegarme de su boca.

—También te amo —Sonreíste con burla.

—¿Yo decido? —Pregunté algo bastante obvio… y ciertamente humillante.

—Así es, _gatito_.

—Te odio Naruto.

—Y te lo volveré a repetir, también te amo, Sasuke.

Y decidí. Separé mis labios de él y me aferré a su cuello con fuerza para jadear a gusto. Sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad, tanto que me causaron vértigo. Notaba su miembro más duro de lo que acostumbraba a apreciar, que incluso llegué a pensar que era un pedazo de palo adentrándose con fuerza. Mis dedos se crispaban de tanta intensidad. El mete y saca no parecía más que un zumbido. Mis nalgas chocaban duramente contra la cerámica y podía sentir sus testículos golpeando aún más mi piel. Mi miembro se fregaba sobre su duro vientre causando una fricción exquisita y torturante.

—Nadie te tendrá como yo —dijiste mientras me cogías duramente—. Nadie será capaz de obtener lo mismo que yo.

—Nadie te tendrá como yo —Confesé ido mientras que apretaba los músculos de mi entrada con fuerza sacándote más de un jadeo—. Nadie será capaz de hacerte gozar como yo.

—Te amo, Sasuke —Gemiste extasiado.

—Naruto…

—Córrete, Sasuke —murmuraste ya con el velo de la lujuria en tus ojos—. Mánchame con tu leche —Gemiste con tus manos apresando mi miembro—. Moja mis manos con tu esperma…

—Como me calienta… que hables así…

—Apresa mi polla más fuerte… como te enseñe, mi _gatito_… —No espero más órdenes. Tensé mis músculos lo más que pude, sintiendo su miembro aún más grande y penetrante.

—Naruto, ya no puedo más…

Y era cierto. Su verga, tan dura, entrando y saliendo de forma frenética, su mano alrededor de mi miembro… masturbándome… _¡Dios! ¡Esto es gloria!_

—Juntos, ahora…

No esperé más. El calor de su cuerpo, las sensaciones que me embriagaban subieron con fuerza a mi cabeza y recorrieron todo mi cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies, como pequeños choques eléctricos, bajando de súbito, tensando todo mi cuerpo y descargando mi semilla con fuerza en las manos de mí amante. Al poco tiempo sentí una descarga vibrante y percibí su esencia salir disparada hacia mi cuerpo.

_ Mis entrañas se llenaban de él…_

—Éste es mi regalo.

—Naruto… —No pude continuar, un mareo me dejó aferrado a su cuerpo mientras mi vista se nublaba.

—Éste es mi regalo… recuérdame… Sasuke…

Lo último que vi, fue su rostro y una hermosa sonrisa… _una triste sonrisa…_

Al despertar lo primero que sentí fue un cuerpo a mi lado. El sopor del sueño forzado era insoportable para mis ojos, y con la luz de sol que se colaba de la ventana, se cerraron raudos. El calor corporal era distinto al que recordaba de anoche. Tanteé con suavidad para reconocerlo y apresarlo bajo mis brazos. A pesar de que él es el _seme_, me gusta sentir que lo protejo. Lo recogí con suavidad notando una diferencia al instante de posar mis dedos sobre su piel.

_ Seca._

Me gustaba mucho tocar la piel de Naruto porque tenía una suavidad única al tacto. Te daban unas ganas infinitas de lamerla. Pero la piel que tocaba ahora era… seca.

No le hice mucho caso y seguí tomándola con dulzura para depositarla en mi pecho. Pero otra diferencia me hizo tensar.

_ Pechos._

_ Redondeados y grandes pechos._

Cuando noté que el cuerpo a mi lado no era lo que recordaba abrí mis ojos de lleno.

_ Sakura. A mi lado. Desnuda._

Y al verla así, junto a mí… dormida y desnuda… no pude evitar llorar.

_ No estabas conmigo…_

_ Había sido un sueño…_

—Sasuke–kun…

Yo no escuchaba nada, reprimí mis lágrimas lo mejor que pude, tratando por todos los medios que no se notara. Te amo tanto Naruto… y si te amo tanto… ¿Por qué hago esto?

Y otra vez esa misma respuesta… _Familia._

Ya había tomado una decisión. No me podía echar atrás. Había hecho todo este teatro con el fin de renacer mi clan… ya no había otro camino…

_ Uno contigo…_

Mis ojos se cerraron, y mis manos viajaron por su cuerpo sin sentimiento alguno, buscando otra piel, otros deseos… deseando escuchar gemidos de otros labios… otro sabor…

Y como si un haz de luz me iluminara, su imagen se me apareció.

Sentía su piel contra la mía, mis ojos observando los suyos. Sus manos viajando por mi cuerpo… su boca besándome con locura y sensualidad. Mis manos se aferraron a sus piernas y con mi miembro alzado me dispuse a entrar…

Su piel era distinta… sus ojos se volvían acuosos, mi mente no podía diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad y terminé murmurando las palabras vetadas en un matrimonio…

—Naruto…

_ …El nombre de otro._

A pesar de ello no me detuve, tampoco vi reniego por parte de Sakura, pero yo sabía que era por el shock y la duda sembrada por mis palabras. _Ya no puedo esconderlo más, te deseo a ti… no a ella._

_ —Naruto… Naruto…_

Sentía sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, mi entrada dilatada esperando ser perforada por su miembro. A pesar de que la sensación era completamente diferente, sólo me enfocaba en recordarte. A ti y a tu esencia. A ti y lo que vivimos hace poco.

Percibía con claridad su aliento en mi espalda, sus caricias en mis nalgas… el murmullo de sus palabras calientes y llenas de lujuria acabando con mi juicio y anhelando más.

—Sólo un poco más…

Sus manos recorrían mis nalgas, abriéndolas de forma suave, masajeándolas con cariño. Su miembro rozaba mi entrada y el clímax estaba por llegar…

—Mío… mío…

Mis nervios se tensaron, mis manos se crisparon y no pude soportarlo más. Mi leche brotó con fuerza. Nublándome el sentido. El sólo imaginar que me poseías me hizo llegar más rápido.

_ Que haces de mí, Naruto…_

Continuará…

* * *

**Buenas…**

**Al principio era un One-shot… y corto… pero se me alargó pues los puntos de vista de Sasuke son mas analíticos y… bueno… como él no se expresa en palabras decidí escribir por el… la segunda parte ya está casi lista, así que no esperaran mucho.**

**Seguirá siendo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, sin embargo… habrá un pequeño cambio. El relato será dirigido a Naruto, como si fuera un diario. Espero me entiendan.**

**Cuídense mucho y espero nos leamos pronto.**

**Los que esperan Lemon Sasu-Naru… el próximo lo tendrá. De veras.**


	2. Por una Familia Feliz

**Advertencias: Lemon explicito. Lengua fuerte y obsceno.**

**Mención a creencias religiosas.**

**POV Sasuke a Naruto**

**POV Sasuke en tercera persona.**

**POV Autor**

**OoC Sasuke, Naruto.  
**

**Continuación "Por una Familia"**

* * *

**Capítulo II "Por una Familia... Feliz"**

Luego de tamaña falta de cordura, Sakura decidió dejarlo pasar. Su excusa fue la resaca causada por la fiesta. Y la mía... bueno, el sólo quererte.

La Luna de Miel fue realmente traumática, al menos para Sakura. Mi mente no se pudo despegar de ti, por más que lo intentara. Llegando al extremo de masturbarme pensando en ti. Ni quiero mencionar la forma en que Sakura me descubrió haciéndolo y menos lo que tuve que esperar en el hospital por el desmayo que le dio. Para mi mala suerte, el desmayo no sólo se produjo por una gran impresión.

_ Mi heredero venía en camino. Y yo no me sentía contento por ello._

Cuando noté ese horrible sentimiento, no pude más que descargar mi frustración con los árboles de un parque cercano. Todo para no pensar más allá de la realidad. Darme cuenta de la verdad.

"_No era feliz"_

Y Sakura menos.

Cuando regresamos a la aldea, la antigua Hokage, Tsunade, se encargó de esparcir la noticia a petición de Sakura. Lo cual me llevó a pensar el porqué de esta gestión. Y cuando lo supe no hice más que recriminarle.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le pregunté con rabia.

—Era necesario, Naruto debe saber que ya hiciste tu vida y tú, deberías estar feliz por esta noticia —Me contestó con severidad. Una mirada llena de tristeza e ira, combinadas.

—Estoy contento... —Aclaré, desabrido.

—Pero no estás feliz, tú debes estar feliz. Vas a renacer tu clan y yo soy tu mujer. Debes respetarme ¡Ni se te ocurra engañarme con ese idiota, Sasuke–kun! —Gritó al último.

—No vengas a ordenarme, Sakura —Le amedrenté con la voz más sombría que tenía. Yo ya asumí que no podría estar contigo nunca más, pero que viniera aquí a amenazarme era algo que no iba a tolerar—. Haré lo que quiera con mi vida. Desde ahora te lo aclaro: Tú y yo, para la sociedad, somos una pareja recién casada. En las cuatro paredes de MI casa, somos dos ninjas al servicio de Konoha. Yo no te amo. Tenías esto muy claro desde que realicé aquel pacto con la vieja de tu maestra. Yo volvía a cambio de mis tierras y mi libertad para renacer el clan Uchiha —Observé como su semblante se opacaba—. Tú te ofreciste, yo no te lo pedí.

—Naruto jamás te dará hijos... —Me contestó. Un intento por golpearme con la verdad.

—Y no los requiero de él —Le respondí—. Mi relación con Naruto no te incumbe. Una palabra más, Sakura y te juro que no me va importar tu estado.

Después de unos segundos, al ver su rostro bordear las lágrimas, salí del cuarto con la mirada más altiva que recordé poner.

La vida marital ya no fue la misma. Apenas nos veíamos. Yo pasaba en misiones de grupo y Sakura en cama pues el embarazo era de cuidado. No volví a estar con ella en la cama, pero si traté de acercarme como un amigo, como me lo recomendó Kakashi. Pero Sakura seguía negándose a la realidad.

_E__lla quería un marido, no un amigo._

_P_asada las semanas me enteré de tu compromiso con la Hyuga. Sakura tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro cuando me lo contó. Mi cara no mostró expresión alguna, pero por dentro no tenía de donde afirmarme. Te veía muy poco y las veces que lo hacía era para hablar y comentar el reporte de las misiones. Tu rostro me sonreía contento, aunque por dentro sufrías el mismo calvario que yo.

_ El tiempo no midió conciencia, relatos y menos, recuerdos. Muy tarde comprendí todo lo que mi jodida ambición había causado._

_C_uando te casaste, yo estaba de misión. Te la había pedido con anticipación para tener una buena excusa para no ir a tu boda y tú me lo permitiste. Se suponía que Sakura tendría al bebé en un mes más así que no me preocupe, pero cuando mandaste una rana con el mensaje de que se había adelantado la fecha, no lo pensé dos veces para abandonar la misión. Quería verlo. Al único ser que sería capaz de desplazarte. Cuando llegué al hospital el parto ya se había realizado. Tú esperabas sentado en el pasillo mientras Hinata e Ino ayudaban en el proceso. Al sentir mi presencia no lo pensaste mucho para correr a abrazarme como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Y murmuraste en mi oído "Felicidades, en verdad deseo que seas feliz".

_ Si ese pasillo hubiese estado desolado... mi Naruto..._

_ Ya_ cuando me avisaron que podía visitar al bebe, que estaba junto a su madre, me solté de tus brazos y me dirigí a verlo. Al entrar observé como Sakura lo tenía acunado.

—Sasuke–kun —murmuró cansada.

—Descansa Sakura, yo me dedicaré a él —dije con parsimonia, pero al parecer mis palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en ella.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Te casaste conmigo sólo por renacer tu clan? —Rugió con rencor alertando al bebé que comenzó a gimotear.

—Sakura, ya lo habíamos conversado...

—Es por él ¿Verdad? —murmuró resentida—. Es por Naruto, él está aquí.

Mi silencio fue la mejor respuesta...

A partir de ese momento mi relación con Sakura se deterioró al punto de dejarme solo con mi bebé. Y aunque a mí no me afectaba su partida Minato si lo hizo. Por cierto, decidí llamar a mi hijo con el nombre de tu padre, ya que, aun tenía esa promesa en mente...

"_Si es una niña se llamará Mikoto, si es hombre se llamará Minato. Así, el bebé del que nazca primero tendrá el derecho de llevar los nombres de aquellas personas más importantes para nosotros. ¿Te parece, Sasuke?"_

_ "Es una promesa, Naruto. Será nuestro vínculo a pesar de todo."_

_ "Eso, Gatito. Ahora, Dame un beso."_

_ "Idiota."_

Hinata se ofreció voluntaria para cuidarlo mientras yo trabajaba y aunque tú ofreciste también un puesto de _sensei_ en la academia de forma temporal para que no saliera seguido de la aldea, tuve que rechazarlo. No quería nada de ti, porque no quería recordarte, aunque mi mente se empecinara en ello. Una y otra vez tenía la cantaleta de _"Si me separé de ti y me casé con Sakura... fue por un hijo. Para renacer mi clan."_ Y aunque es un deseo egoísta hasta ahora es el único ser en la tierra capaz de borrarte de mi memoria.

_P__ero no lo suficiente._

Ahora tiene seis años. Pocos, cierto pero, muy bien logrados. Es el mejor en la academia y siempre tiene como rival a una pequeña chica. Su nombre, Mikoto Uzumaki.

_ N__uevamente esa promesa._

_E_s gracioso ver como esa pequeña niña logra captar la atención de mi serio hijo. Me recuerda tanto a nuestros tiempos en la academia...

Pero hoy no vine a hablar de ello. Quería y quiero hablar de ti. Del motivo que nos vuelve a reunir.

_E__stamos solos. Los dos._

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo Minato y también... hoy es un día de luto.

_ Que irónica la vida ¿No?_

_H_a fallecido una gran kunoichi en una terrible misión. La vida de un ninja es así. Nunca sabes si regresarás de cumplir con tu deber. Esa filosofía nos la enseñó el Tercero. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Amigos, _Senseis_, compañeros, hija y esposo se encontraban frente a la lápida hace poco colocada. Tu mirada se veía triste y mi mente no tardó en imaginar cuanto debiste amarla... porque la amabas ¿Verdad?

Y en el instante que se cruzó por mi mente esa frase, no pude evitar pensar que ya te había perdido. Pero... ya no había vuelta ¿No es así?

Mi rostro se muestra impertérrito mientras veo como Minato se acerca a tu hija, una jovencita de la edad suya con el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes, y le da su mano en señal de apoyo. Como deseo hacer lo mismo... pero es imposible. No ahora que sé cuánto extrañaras a tu mujer.

—Otou–sama —No había notado cuando mi hijo se había acercado, con la pequeña, de la mano. Estaba tan absorto contemplándote...

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunté.

—Miko–chan no quiere estar aquí y le pedí a su Otou–san que me dejara llevarla a casa, pero él me dijo que primero te preguntara si estabas de acuerdo —Me respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Busqué el motivo por el que estaba tan nervioso y luego tuve que tragarme las ganas de reír en ese momento, extraño en mí, por cierto. Tu hija lo estaba abrazando y estaban "muy cerca" el uno del otro.

_P__ensar que yo también me comportaba igual._

_ —_Como gustes, si tu padre te da su autorización —Mencioné al observar a Mikoto—, por mí no habrá problema en que vengas —Terminé sereno mientras levantaba la vista para observarte...

Y fue en ese momento que conectamos nuestras miradas...

...Y moviste tus labios murmurando dos palabras que me embriagarían el corazón...

**"****Te necesito"**

Nos fuimos juntos a mi casa. Los cuatro, cabe notar.

El velorio ya había terminado y no hubo razones para quedarse. Excepto para ti que recibías los pésames. Aunque no demoraste nada para poder acompañarnos.

—Lamento la demora —Te disculpaste.

—No te preocupes. Vamos a casa...

—¿A casa? —Señalaste dudoso. Hasta ese momento no había notado mi falta de léxico.

—Quiero decir, a **mi **casa, _Dobe_.

—_Teme_. Ni por un velorio cambias tu carácter —Me dijiste amurrado. Pero por el tono de tu voz, noté como tratabas de pasar desapercibido tu dolor.

—Naruto... —No sabía que decir, no quería meter la pata. Porque en eso soy especialista. _Maldito orgullo._

_—_Vamos _Teme_, tu hijo nos está esperando desde hace rato —Señaló con el dedo la entrada del cementerio donde Minato tenía de la mano a tu hija—. Se han hecho buenos amigos —Cambiaste el tema.

—Sí, aunque tu hija es bastante hiperkinética —Comenté en tono burlón.

—No es cierto, tu hijo es demasiado amargado, tiene cara de estreñido —Me contraatacaste.

—Es igual a mí, _Dobe_... —_¿Qué quisiste decir?_

_—_Por eso mismo —Señalaste alegre, como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

—_Usuratonkashi_.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos. Minato se había adelantado para servir algo de té a Mikoto. Yo simplemente me tumbé en el sofá, tratando de descansar la espalda. Ni me fijé cómo mirabas la sala.

—Sakura–chan tiene buen gusto,_ Teme_. El salón está más alegre de lo que recuerdo —comentaste para hacer tema.

—No fue Sakura. Ella se fue hace un par de años. El gusto es de Minato —Te respondí algo contrariado por el tema. No es que me molestara, pero no sé, pensé que hablaríamos de cómo te sentías. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez deba yo mencionar el tema.

—Naruto... ¿Cómo estás? —Traté de tener tacto, pero... ya me conoces.

—Si te refieres a mi estado de ánimo después de ir al velorio de mi mujer, pues te diré que bien, algo triste, pero bien.

_M__i mujer. Triste._

No puedo evitar que esas palabras retumben en mi cabeza. En estos seis años no he podido olvidarte. Ni siquiera Minato ha logrado sacarte de mi cabeza como tenía pensado desde el principio. Pero tú… Tú ya habías iniciado una nueva vida. Y yo no estaba contemplado en ella.

—_Teme_, ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado pensativo —Me sonrojo. Tu rostro esta justo frente al mío, observándome detenidamente. _Con esas cuencas azules que me dejan idiotizado..._—. ¡_Teme_, ¿Qué no me escuchas? —Al fin despierto de ese letargo.

—No grites, _Dobe_. Me duele la cabeza —Y en parte era verdad. La invitación del velorio me había llegado ayer por la noche. No pude dormir pensando como estarías.

—Ya veo, espera un momento, ya te curo... —Pusiste tus manos sobre mi frente y murmuraste ciertas palabras al tiempo que tus ojos se marcaban. Ese es el modo Ermitaño, ¿No?

—Naruto...

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Preguntaste con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Naruto... yo... —Alcé mis manos para tocar tu rostro, pero me esquivaste para acomodar tu cabeza sobre mis piernas. Yo no atiné a nada más que acariciarte._ Te ves tan frágil..._

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Hinata se volvió alguien muy importante para mí... —_L__o sabía. Aun así..._

—Descuida, Naruto. Ahora yo estoy contigo.

—Gracias, Sasuke...

—Soy tu amigo, _Dobe_. Ante todo...

_S__oy un gran mentiroso._

_C_uando me llegó esa invitación con el nombre de la Hyuga por occisa, sencillamente salté de la emoción. Una sonrisa lacónica cubrió mi rostro. El sólo pensar que Naruto volvía a estar solo, para mí...

_M__aldito sueño egoísta._

_P_ero notar como caías en un abismo por culpa de ello, me hizo aterrizar. Yo te amo, no puedo negarlo. Pero también deseo que estés feliz, contento, que no pases por más sufrimiento. Aunque eso significara vivir en el mismo infierno...

Sin embargo, las cosas pasan por algo.

Comenzamos a frecuentarnos. Como amigos, no había otros intereses de por medio... al menos de tu parte. Me contabas las cosas que vivías con Hinata y como el nacimiento de tu hija hizo que cambiaras de parecer respecto a tu relación con ella. Gracias a eso me di cuenta que el sufrimiento que sentías, no era amor. Se llamaba culpa. La sensación de sentirte responsable por su muerte, debido a que tú la enviaste a esa misión. Y el hecho de que tu hija no te hablara, no te hacía sentir mejor.

Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, hablé con ella y su silencio se debía a que no quería incomodarte, pues tenía claro que te sentirías culpable de la muerte de su madre. De lo cual ella no te acusaba. Algo muy noble para una chiquilla de su edad.

Tú, al sentir la aceptación de tu hija, decidiste pasar más tiempo con nosotros. Eso incluye a Minato. Y no es que nos las diésemos de cupidos y algo, pero entre ellos se notaba algo que para nosotros no era nuevo. Creo que el pensamiento que se nos cruzó en ese momento fue "Que ellos sean felices como nosotros no podremos serlo".

_V__aya patraña._

_O_tros meses pasaron y nuestra amistad continuaba creciendo. Dentro de la charla que sosteníamos me dijiste que era importante que fuera a la convocatoria del día siguiente. Que algo importante ibas a decir. Y vaya que era importante.

"**Hoy, Konoha abre sus puertas hacia el futuro, hacia la mente abierta. Desde hoy, en la Aldea de la Hoja, no existirá la intolerancia hacia las relaciones homosexuales, ni mucho menos la prohibición de ellas. He decido permitir el emparejamiento homosexual, ya sea de hombres o mujeres. No quiero gente reprimida, tampoco miedos al qué dirán de las personas. Recuerden que el amor es sano, y demostrarlo no es pecado. Habrá personas que miraran con desprecio, pero que no les importe el qué dirán. Después de todo, la pareja es quien debe importar en cualquier momento. Y para aquellos que quieren juzgar a otros, primero piensen en sus propios problemas y errores. Recuerden que mientras se juzga apuntando con el dedo, hay tres dedos que te juzgan a ti."**

**E**so no me lo esperaba. Y si miramos la cara de estupefacción que tenían los aldeanos pues, ya nos hacemos una idea. Aunque entre todo ese silencio, una voz... o más bien un grito de "euforia" resonó por todo el lugar.

—¡Lo vez, Iru–chan! ¡Ahora todo el mundo puede enterarse! ¡Ya no nos tenemos que esconder en el baño! —Esa voz...

—¡Kakashi! ¡Cállate! —Ok, ya se me hacía familiar... un momento... ¿Kakashi con Iruka–sensei?

—¡¿Cómo eso de que estas con Iruka–sensei, pervertido? —Gritaste rojo de la furia.

—¡Pero Naruto, tu acabas de permitir las relaciones yaoi! —Mencionó nuestro sensei con cascaditas en los ojos. O bueno, en el ojo visible.

—¡Sí, pero!... ¿Yaoi? —Te preguntaste, aunque después sacudiste la cabeza como tratando de despejarte —. Tu eres un pervertido, e Iruka–sensei es alguien de mentalidad sana, ¡Vas a contaminarlo!

—Pero Narutin... —Oh, oh, yo sé cuánto odias ese apodo, y observando la escena pude ver como Iruka–sensei también está al tanto de ello.

—Calma, Naruto. No te alteres. Es cierto, Kakashi es un pervertido de primera pero me trata bien —Trató de calmarte. Lo que consiguió gracias a una bonita sonrisa llena de ilusión.

—Oh, está bien —Te rendiste. Pero al ver como una mano de Kakashi se dirigía a la retaguardia de tu adorado sensei pues...—. ¡Alto ahí! ¡Estas condicional, Kakashi! ¡Más te vale respetarlo o si no...! —Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en tu rostro—. ¡... O si no, PROHIBIRÉ EL ICHA ICHA EN KONOHA!

—¡NOOOOO! —Bien. Esto es realmente estúpido. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Sólo estoy de espectador. Como todo el mundo.

La "Ceremonia" por la "Libertad Homosexual" se llevó a cabo sin ningún problema. Varias parejas salieron del closet. MUCHAS, diría sin exagerar. TANTAS que en realidad se me hacían intolerables. Tal vez eran celos, rabia... frustración, no sé. Ellos podían mostrar ese amor que tanto nos costaba a nosotros ocultar. Aunque ahora, no hay **nada** que ocultar. Tal vez eso era lo que me enfermaba.

—¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? —Preguntaste en mi oído y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Qué gano con saberlo? No tengo pareja, _Dobe_ —Sí, como adoraba picarte.

—¿Ah, no? Mmm, podernos arreglar eso ¿Cierto? —Una sonrisa clara y suave adornó tu rostro.

—Cierto, ¿Quieres tener el honor de ser mi pareja, _Usuratonkashi_? —Pregunté con verdadero nervio, aunque por fuera mi expresión altiva era mi gran mascara.

—Podrías haberte ahorrado la palabra "Honor" y "Usuratonkashi", _Teme_ —Amurraste la cara.

—Entonces deja de decirme "Teme", _Dobe_ —Sonrisa de medio lado.

—Si lo hiciera, ya no sería "yo", Sasuke.

—Estamos a mano, entonces —Me dedique a observar tus ojos. Seguías sin responderme.

—¿Crees que este bien? —Inquiriste al final con una expresión de tristeza—. Los dos tenemos hijos, ¿Crees que ellos aceptarían nuestra relación?

—Preguntémosles, no perdemos nada —Esta vez era mi rostro el que mostraba angustia. Si ellos no nos admitían, simplemente dejaríamos de vernos... ¿No?

—Tienes razón con preguntar, pero… de perder... nosotros...

—Ya no hay tiempo para dudar, Naruto —Decidí cortar tu parlamento. Ya no quiero cometer más errores—. Si nuestros hijos no aceptan esta relación pues ya nos las arreglaremos. Ellos querrán nuestra felicidad, no creo que nos estigmaticen por ser... gay... creo —Terminé de decir, luego de darme cuenta de algo que jamás me había preguntado. ¿Yo era gay?

—Yo no soy gay, Sasuke... simplemente me enamoré de ti —Tu sinceridad era aplastante.

—Mmm, pues a mí no me gustan los hombres... ni las mujeres... —Terminé por entender.

—¿Eres asexual? —Ladeaste la cabeza observándome como un bicho raro.

—No seas estúpido, _Dobe_ —¿Cómo explicarlo...?—. No sé, yo... no me gusta nadie, o al menos no me excita nadie, excepto tú... —Ladeé mi rostro avergonzado.

—¡Que tierno eres! —Me apachurraste en un abrazo.

—¡_Baka_, que hay gente mirando! —Vi como los demás nos observaban con los ojos como platos—. ¡Joder Naruto, ya suéltame! —Al fin pude escapar. _Mira que abrazas fuerte._

—Es que eres tan mono _—__Lo miré con una afirmación que decía "__Una más y te castro"._

_ —_Así que tenemos nueva pareja ¿No? —_N__o puedo creerlo... No ahora…_

_ —_Sakura–chan —Murmuraste con la voz tomada.

—Por mí no se cohíban —Pidió con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro—, aunque estés con MI marido, del cual, te recuerdo, tenemos un hijo.

—Hijo que no has visto hace dos años —Le recriminé, Minato había llorado mucho cuando se fue. No es que a mí me importara, pero Minato era otra cosa—. No tienes derecho a reprochar nada.

—Pero si no lo hago, Sasuke–kun —Como odio ese adjetivo. Veo que su sonrisa no se borra—. Sólo vine a recordarles que las reglas prohíben la poligamia.

—Pues para eso existe el divorcio, ¿No? —Pregunté irónico.

—Sólo si hay aceptación de ambas partes —Ya entendí... _maldita arpía._

_ —_No creo que quieras estar ligada de por vida a un matrimonio inexistente —Debatí observando de reojo a un Naruto muy pensativo.

—Es cierto, mi matrimonio es agua pasada, pero mi interés va más allá de eso —Espera... me perdí... ¿Qué podría querer de nuestro casamiento?

—Quieres dinero, te doy la mitad de mis bienes. Te basta ¿No?

—La verdad, no —Ahora se carcajeaba—. Quiero la custodia de Minato —Expuso seria. Mi rostro se desencajó.

—¡No te llevaras a mi hijo! —Ahora todo el mundo nos observaba expectantes. No me importó—. ¡No tienes derecho a pedir nada, tú no eres una buena madre, abandonaste a tu hijo! —Naruto se interpuso entre nosotros cuando levanté mis puños tratando de golpearla. Si hasta olvidé que era mujer.

—¡Y tu sí! ¡¿Cómo crees que se sentirá teniendo un padre gay? —Pronunció con rabia—. ¡Será una vergüenza! ¡Minato no merece una vida así!

—¡Pues hasta ahora no hay quejas! ¡Es el mejor de la academia, tiene amigos y excelentes modales! ¡No ha necesitado una figura materna en todo este tiempo! _—Perra__—._ No digas más Sasuke–kun, una madre siempre tendrá preferencia ante la educación de su hijo —Aclaró ya más repuesta del ataque verbal—. Te espero en el juzgado. Y tú, Naruto —Se dirigió a ti con lentitud hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de tu rostro—. Yo lo pensaría mejor, recuerda que tú también has hecho una familia. Tal vez tu hija necesite de un madre... yo estoy disponible —Añadió con picardía. _Perra insulsa._

_ —_Gracias por el consejo, tomaré las medidas del caso —Expresaste serio... como nunca te he visto. Llegué a olvidar mis ansias asesinas.

Luego de esa amarga escena, Naruto simplemente me abrazó. No me incomodaba, pero veía tantas dudas en sus ojos que preferí hacerme a un lado. Tal vez buscar una madre sustituta para Minato no era una mala opción, pero antes debía hablarlo con él.

Al llegar a casa no quise saber más del mundo. Naruto se había ido a buscar a Mikoto a la casa de sus suegros y yo no tenía intenciones de aparecerme por allá, dando una impresión equivocada. Quería recostarme en el sillón cuando la figura de Minato acaparó mi atención.

Minato era un chico de seis años le faltaba muy poco para cumplir los siete, muy inteligente para su edad. Cabello negro azabache como el mío, pero de ojos color jade aunque de toque oscuro. Lo único bueno que saco de su madre. Ahora que lo pienso, si hubiese salido con el cabello rosa...

—Otou–sama, ¿Estás enojado? —La pregunta me sacó de mis, ahora, rutinarias meditaciones.

—No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Tenías el ceño fruncido...

—No es algo anormal, me conoces...

—Es que ahora has estado más... alegre... —Expresó con una pequeña risita.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté contrariado.

—Es que ahora que estás con Naruto–sama pues te noto más feliz.

—¿Estar? —_Q__ue no sea lo que pienso..._

_ —_Es tu pareja ¿Verdad? No se ven mal juntos —Terminó con una sonrisa.

— Minato...

—No es necesario entrar en detalles, no me cuesta aceptarlo porque mi madre no está, creo que ésa es la razón. Yo veo que se quieren mucho y si pretenden ser felices yo no me pienso oponer —Aclaró con el semblante tranquilo, pero luego de unos segundos su rostro se ensombreció—. Quien debería preocuparlos es Mikoto, ella siempre ha estado con su madre y ahora que su muerte es muy reciente no creo que quiera una "figura materna" sustituta.

—¿Ella sabe algo? —Pregunté tanteando el terreno mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Le han llegado rumores, como a mí.

—¿Qué...?

—Dicen que eres el segundo plato del Rokudaime... —Me cortó. Al ver mi silencio siguió hablando—. Piensan que Naruto–sama te utiliza para olvidar a su esposa.

—_Escorias..._

_ —_Yo no creo nada de eso porque se les nota en la cara, Naruto–sama es demasiado transparente.

—Minato... —No sabía si continuar, después de todo, Sakura vendría cualquier día de estos a preguntarle—. Si tu madre decidiera volver por ti, ¿Tú te irías? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz y el rostro cubierto. Mi hijo me observó por largo rato.

—Papá —Me sorprendí. Era la primera vez que me llamaba así—. ¿Yo soy un error?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamé contrariado—. A pesar de todo, y el hecho de que yo no amara a tu madre, no quiere decir que no te quiera... no le repetiré seguido, de hecho esta tal vez sea la última vez que lo escuches, pero para mí... eres mi orgullo —hablé sincero. Y por la cara de Minato creo entender el porqué, a veces, Naruto dice que me cambiaron.

Fue un abrazo. Algo corto y un poco mecánico. Pero tan sincero que me hizo sonreír. Minato aguantaba las lágrimas y se enrollaba tanto en mi pecho que su respuesta apenas logré escucharla. "Entonces me quedo".

El juzgado, que no era otro más que el consejo con el Nara y Hyuga incluidos, denegó la petición de Sakura. Sin embargo, le concedieron visitas que hasta ahora no ha realizado y tampoco disculpado. Aun así, Minato tiene la férrea esperanza de que su madre madure. Lo cual yo encuentro imposible. De ahí en adelante Mikoto y mi hijo se volvieron muy unidos, al extremo de que iban a mi casa a dormir, juntos. Todavía eran pequeños así que no había preocupaciones por embarazos precoces. Pero esa era sólo mi opinión, porque Naruto no pensaba lo mismo. Según él, Minato le estaba quitando a la pequeña.

—¿Por qué juntos, que no pueden dormir en habitaciones separadas? —Preguntó por enésima vez.

—Mi hijo no es un depravado, ¿De qué te preocupas? —Ya me estaba cabreando.

—Pero y si le hace algo dormido... no es que desconfíe de él... es sólo que sus genes… —Y su mirada se posó en la mía la cual tenía varias venas hinchadas por la falta de confianza.

—Dobe, sus genes son los míos y yo no soy un depravado. Y si el problema fueran los genes entonces YO debería estar histérico... no es que desconfíe de tu hija... es sólo que TUS genes... —Y le restregué sus propias palabras.

—Ya está bien _Baka_, me callaré...

—Ya era hora, _Usuratonkashi_ —Sonrisa de medio lado.

—Bueno... ahora que estamos solos...

—Ni lo pienses, _Dobe_, nuestros hijos están arriba durmiendo...

—"Nuestros hijos" —Murmuró con una brillante sonrisa—. Suena bien, ¿No crees?

—Hm... —Ladeé el rostro para no verlo.

—Oh vamos _Teme_, ¡Anímate, _tebayo_! Nos aceptaron, ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

Y era cierto. Mikoto fue reticente en su momento, pero gracias a las influencias de Minato todo fue más sencillo. Quizás por eso le permito traer a su novia a casa. Cosa que no pienso decirle a Naruto. Si me monta escena sólo por verlos juntos de la mano... ni quiero pensar cuando "ése" momento llegue.

—Nada, Naruto... creo que tenemos todo —Sonreí de corazón... pensar que tantas cosas tuvieron que pasar para estar así... _contigo._

_—_Sasuke... —Tu susurro me despertó de mi ensoñación. Te acercabas lentamente con la mirada fija en mis labios. Decidí acomodarme mejor en el sofá mientras te me sentabas encimas con las piernas separadas. Tus labios pasaron a acariciar los míos con delicadeza. _Tanto tiempo..._

_—_Naruto... —Tus manos bajaron a mi entrepierna que deseosa se levantaba debido a tus caricias y restriego. Nuestros cuerpos se acariciaban mutuamente, reconociendo pieles, lamiendo cada rincón para marcarlo como antes... tanto éxtasis debe estar prohibido...

Mis manos tocaban cada trozo de piel expuesta, levantando la camisa en el proceso. Tus glúteos se refregaban con fuerza sobre mis bajos, dejándome encandilado de tantas ansias. Tu camisa desabrochada con las mangas a medio sacar, la mirada viciosa... ese relamer de labios tan sexy que no soporté observar, comenzando a devorar esa boca con gula, mientras desabotonabas mi camisa. Mi blanca piel contrastaba con tus bronceados poros, recubiertos de gotitas de sudor por el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

La habitación era una sauna.

Tenía demasiados deseos acumulados que mis manos temblaban de la desesperación. Abrí tu pantalón y de la fuerza lo rajé en sus lados, quitándotelo con premura. Tú no objetaste nada, al contrario, sonreíste con seguridad para pasar a lamer mi cuello expuesto. Yo no hallé nada mejor que apretar tus nalgas con fuerza marcando un ritmo frenético sobre mi miembro.

Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, y esos pezones rosaditos y erectos me llamaban a devorarlos. Lamía y succionaba tu pecho, o tiraba de ellos con los dientes suavemente. Tus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes y el temor por despertar a los niños hacia más grande el morbo. Subí mi mano hacia tus labios y tu lengua, rauda, lamía mis dedos embetunándolos del néctar de tu boca. Con todo el morbo bajé mis dedos hacia mi propia boca y mezclé tus jugos con los míos, una mezcolanza exquisita y excitante, tanto que no esperaste para bajar a la altura de ellos y unir tu boca al vaivén de mi mano. Tu rostro sonrojado y lujurioso no tenía comparación.

—¿Qué esperas, Sasuke? —El brillo de tus ojos dilatados por el placer lograban que mi miembro vibrara de la agitación.

—Estas muy impaciente, Zorrito —Comenté con burla, con esa mascara llena de soberbia.

—Déjame sentirte, Gatito —Lamías mi oreja con avidez—. Hace mucho que nadie me toma —Eso me sobresaltó.

—Y... ¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo, exactamente? —Pregunté con la mirada indiferente bajando mis dedos para rozar esa entradita. _¿Será que otro le habrá tocado después de que yo...?_

_—_¿Importa eso ahora? —Inquiriste con la mirada confundida._ Yo te diré sí importa..._

_—¿_Lo hiciste o no, Naruto? —Acaricié rudamente tu culo y al no haber respuesta enterré dos dedos de lleno. Tu gemido lo acallé con la otra mano—. Responde.

—E–eres u–un bastardo, Sasuke —Murmuraste entrecortado debido al dolor. No me pienso retractar. Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte, sobre todo ahí... sólo yo...

—Lame, Zorrito —Subí la mirada para encontrar la tuya brillando por el placer. Mis dedos estaban siendo muy generosos con esos puntos que conozco de memoria...—. Esto va a gustarte mucho, lame mis dedos.

No esperaste otra orden, metiste mis dedos en esa boquita traviesa y libidinosa. Enredando tu lengua entre ellos, subiendo y bajando por fuera para volver a meterlos dentro de tus labios. Una imagen tan apasionante...

Hilillos de saliva corrían por tu rostro hacia el cuello, recorriendo un camino inexistente que borré con cada lamida hacia esa piel. Bajé mis dedos y adentré uno de ellos junto con los de mi otra mano al tiempo que un gemido lleno de placer escapó de tus labios.

Pronto dos dedos de cada mano entraban y salían como posesos logrando que tu espalda se arqueara del éxtasis, gimiendo quedo, pues seguíamos en la sala. Lamí tu pecho brillante de sudor y cambié el tiempo de embestidas enterrando los dígitos de la mano derecha al tiempo que retiraba los dedos de la izquierda sin sacarlos por completos, volviéndote loco y rogando por más. Cuando eres _Uke_ es realmente exquisito.

—Y–ya... ya es... su–ficiente, Fóllame... —No tienes ni que pedirlo.

Abriste más las piernas, si eso era posible, bajando lentamente hacia mi miembro erecto. Sentí como la punta rozaba tu entrada dilatada y de la desesperación sujeté tus caderas y te bajé con fuerza por mi erección. ¡Qué sensación tan maravillosa! ¡Tus paredes cálidas, esa suave y tersa piel asfixiando mi verga con fuerza! ¡Cuánto desee estar así! ¡Cuántas veces lo había soñado! Y ahora, era real...

—Mmm, Naruto... Tu culo sigue... i–igual de es–trecho —No pude evitar gemir alucinado, eran tan sublime la conmoción...

—Por supuesto que debe estar estrecho... —Tu ronco murmullo me estremecía—. Eres el único que se lo ha comido...

_ Suspiro._

El alma había regresado a mi cuerpo. Esa sensación de que has volado y ahora descansas en paz.

_ Yo era el único en su vida, al igual que el en la mía..._

Mis manos ahora lo sujetaban con dulzura. Ese estremecimiento por cada movimiento que daba, saltando sobre mi verga que gustosa lo recibía... era algo tan antinatural como sublime.

Sus manos sujetaban mi rostro en busca de un beso demandante y asfixiante. Un poco brusco, pero a mí me importaba un comino. Si sus manos me hubieran marcado el rostro, feliz lo hubiese perdonado. Porque equivalía a mostrar ante todos que él era mío y yo, completamente suyo.

Sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad logrando aturdirme, apretaba los músculos como el mismo me enseñó a hacerlo, logrando que mis quejidos fueran escuchados. Estaba demasiado caliente y su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y esa lengüita lamiendo sus propios dedos no ayudaba a mi cordura.

Con toda la falta de autocontrol posible, le alcé las caderas para aventarlo de lleno en mi miembro consiguiendo que se estremeciera de la impresión y el deseo. Levanté las piernas por sobre el sofá, dejando mi pelvis más en alto para que el gustoso me montara y el lenguaje obsceno no tardó en aparecer.

—¿Quieres que te monte a caballito, Sasuke? —Indagaste entrecortado por los saltos que dabas a mi polla erguida de deseo.

—¿Qué no lo tengo del porte de un caballo? —Sonreí de medio lado, mientras acariciaba tu pene ya húmedo de líquido pre–seminal.

—Pareces un burro, ¿Cómo lo haces para tener la penca tan grande?... —Preguntaste mientras te mordías la lengua por mis caricias.

—Tenemos el mismo tamaño, Zorrita... no creo que quieras competir por eso, saldríamos perdiendo —Recordé una estúpida apuesta que...

—¿Cómo la vez que nos perforamos el culo? —Sí, esa misma.

—¿Te gustaría competir de nuevo? —Le pregunté alzando más la pelvis dejando que se empalara, literalmente.

—No gracias, quiero caminar la próxima semana.

—Zorrita asustadiza —Le piqué.

—Burro amargado —Me contestó.

—Puta salida —Mis manos elevaron la velocidad de la masturbación.

—Perro lujurioso —Su boca ahora respiraba entrecortada sobre la mía.

—Si fueras mujer, serías una ramera... —Mis jadeos subían de tono con cada palabra.

—Pero sería tu ramera... —No aguante más. Un par de estocadas y me vine en él mientras su miembro chorreaba semen de mis manos, bañándome el pecho y su propio vientre. A pesar de tener el orgasmo tan vívido, salí de él y lo aventé al sofá dejándolo acostado para lamer esa esencia con mi lengua y observar como su culito chorreaba mi esperma. Un manjar poco común y por ello más apetecible. Por lo que decidí bajar mi rostro hacia su entradita irritada por la fricción y sin más metí la lengua hasta lo más hondo de su ser, limpiando cada escondrijo con mi boca, escuchando sus suspiros y gemidos como música de fondo.

—Mmm, Sasuke, no hagas eso... ya no aguanto más, voy a gritar... —Levanté mi rostro y observé como metía sus propios dedos en su boca y procuraba callar los suspiros entrecortados. Eso me dio una idea. Aún estaba deseoso.

—¿Quieres chupar algo? ¿Por qué no chupas mi verga, Zorrita? —Sonreí cuando su cara mostró un puchero fingido. En estos momentos, esa actitud infantil me pone a mil...

—Dámelo entonces, Gatito... quiero probar tu semilla... —...y ese lenguaje me deja trastornado.

Me subí con el miembro goteando aun sobre su cara. Los dos sin un gramo de ropa, con sus manos acariciando mi verga, y esa lengüita que se mostraba chiquitita para que yo anhelara más, me calentaron rápido.

Mi boca se ocupó de su miembro alzado gracias a mis toques. Con una mano masturbaba ese falo mientras la otra acariciaba sus testículos llenos de leche. Duros. Como los míos...

Rápidamente inicie un vaivén tortuoso que dejaría estupefacto a cualquiera, mi boca hacia desaparecer ese miembro hinchado de sangre como si no existiera o fuera un efímero sueño. Mis dedos acariciaban con firmeza sus testículos, bajando por la línea media y rozando esa entradita mojada por mi anterior beso negro. Trataba de concentrarme en lo que hacía porque sentir su lengua golpeando mis testículos y sus manos recorriendo mis nalgas me harían volver al papel de _uke_ que tanto me fascina. Para mi mala suerte soy más sensible que el _Dobe_ y éste lo tiene muy claro.

Ya cuando quise volver a penetrarlo un movimiento me sacó de la jugada. Su lengua había rozado mi entrada. Algo tan suave y ligero que me dejaron con ganas. Naruto notó como me desesperaba y volvió a dar otro lengüetazo en el mismo lugar. Rápidamente bajé la mirada y me engullí por completo ese miembro para que no se escucharan mis jadeos. Instintivamente movía mis caderas para acercar su rostro a mi culo deseoso y Naruto no quiso hacerse de rogar.

Ya después de eso perdí el norte.

Sus manos agarraban con fuerza mis nalgas bajando rudamente mi cadera hacia su boca para adentrarse todo lo posible en mí. Ese miembro gordo, húmedo y candente tocaba puntos tan sensibles que mis lamidas a su miembro ya parecían fricciones. Su aliento chocaba con mi piel dando esa sensación de calidez tan gratificante que mi verga, que no recibía atención alguna, estaba chorreando por el ardor.

—Móntame, Gatito... estás deseoso...

—Naruto... yo... —Como se lo digo, "Naruto no quiero ser siempre el _Uke_" o "Naruto yo también quiero ser _seme_ más seguido"... dado el caso es lo mismo...

—Descuida —¿Habrá leído mis pensamientos?—. Por turno... me quedó gustando eso de ser _uke_ —Y una sonrisa sincera calmó la incertidumbre.

Con verdaderas ganas me monté sobre él, el dolor del comienzo se trocó en placer... un placer inimaginable, la sensación de estar completo, lleno,...de no poder gozar más.

El vaivén lo impuse yo con mis saltos. Sus manos me sujetaban las caderas como sólo él podía hacerlo. Su agarre era tan posesivo que de seguro las marcas no se borrarían en un buen tiempo. Sus ojos me observaban limpios, llenos de ese algo que me estremecía por completo. Mientras yo subía y bajaba por su miembro, el simplemente se movía de lado a lado dejándome enfermo de la calentura. Mis piernas se abrían con más ansias, consiguiendo que su verga se enterrara por completo en mí. ¡Era tan maravilloso!

—Gatito... —Esos roncos murmullos que chocaban en mi cuello, luego de que se alzara para poder besarme, viajaban como corrientes eléctricas que me removían hasta la última punta de mis cabellos.

—Zorrito... —Mis labios viajaron hasta su oído, lamiéndolo con avidez. Esa piel que tanto deseé saborear, ahora la tenía en mis manos.

Su lengua viajaba por mi pecho lamiendo mis tetillas erectas por ese cambio de temperatura. Su boca era tan cálida que la habitación parecía un iceberg comparándolo con su ardor. Mi piel se friccionaba con la suya causando eróticos sonidos dejándonos en claro cómo es que nos compenetrábamos a pesar de los años. Sus manos pasaron a acariciar cada poro de mi piel ya sonrojada por el ejercicio. Era una sensación tan envolvente que no sentíamos nada a nuestro alrededor. Apenas recordaba que no podía gemir a gusto debido a los inquilinos que dormían un piso más arriba.

Sentí como me apuraba el orgasmo cuando envolvió mi miembro en su caliente mano. Lo apresaba con fuerza, friccionando de arriba hacia abajo, deslizándolo de forma rápida debido a lo empapado de mi sexo. Sus labios dejaban escapar unos pocos gemidos al momento de apresar mis paredes interiores con su polla dentro. Eso lo volvía realmente loco.

—No a–aguanto más, Sasuke —Su mirada azulina se dirigió a la negra mía que le contestaba "Yo tampoco".

Un par de estocadas más y mi semen saltaba con fuerza hacia su pecho. Me abracé a él debido al vértigo y la sensación de vacío que me emborrachaba. Mi miembro escurría y goteaba sin parar cuando me percaté de cómo cerraba los ojos y gemía mi nombre mientras un líquido ardiente me llenaba por dentro. _Naruto volvía a marcarme con su esperma..._

—Te amo tanto, Sasuke...

Esas palabras... Añoraba tanto escucharlas, que opté por abrazarme con fuerza en ese pecho que me envolvía con sus suaves brazos.

—Yo también te amo, Naruto...

Y como otras veces esa cristalina sonrisa zorruna lograba que una mueca alegre borrara la marcada faceta de amargado que la vida se empeñó a grabar en mí.

**POV Autor**

_ "Queridos Amigos, hermanos, Shinobis y Pueblo de Konoha que hoy acompañan a Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto en la celebración de su Matrimonio, sean bienvenidos..."_

—¿Cuánto va a demorar esto? —Preguntó el novio de la forma más disimulada posible.

—No me preguntes, _Dobe_... pero va para largo... —Contestó con un vena emergiendo de la sien.

—Uff —Suspiro de ambos.

_ "...Ayuda desde hoy a estos novios a entregarse mutuamente y con amor indiviso a su proyecto esponsal y de paternidad. Con su gracia les será más llevadero el pacto de amor que hoy rubrican, manteniéndose unidos y fieles en los gozos y adversidades. El mismo Espíritu les ayudará a descubrir también su papel de colaboradores con los hijos..."_

—¿Por qué estas ceremonias son tan largas? —Preguntó nuevamente el rubio con los labios semi–abiertos de forma tal que parecía ventrílocuo.

—¡No lo sé y deja de hablar en nuestra boda, _usuratonkashi_! —Se quejó el de cabello azabache de la forma más "sutil posible": pellizcando al otro.

—Auch. _Teme_, eso dolió —Se quejó el otro mientras se sobaba la mano.

—Entonces deja de molestar —Bufó con dos venas en la cien. Lo cual es poco dado su carácter.

_ "...para que os guardéis mutua y perpetua fidelidad y podáis cumplir las demás obligaciones del Matrimonio. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención..."_

—Realmente estoy aburrido, _tebayo_.

Sasuke iba a replicar cuando...

_ —"Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Vienen a contraer Matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?"_

** —**Sí, vengo libremente —Recitaron ambos casi pillados por la pregunta.

—"¿_Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del Matrimonio, durante toda la vida?"_

**—**Sí, estoy decidido.

—_"Así, pues, ya que quieren contraer santo Matrimonio, unan sus manos, y manifiesten su consentimiento ante Dios y su Pueblo"._

Luego de esas palabras dichas, se toman la mano derecha con firmeza.

—Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, te recibo a ti, Uchiha Sasuke, como esposo y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida... o en los que no me llames _Dobe_... —A esto, un sonrojado y furioso Sasuke le da una colleja mientras el pueblo entero se ríe—. ...Auch, Auch, está bien... y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

—Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, te recibo a ti, Uzumaki Naruto, como esposo y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida —Luego de recitar esas palabras Sasuke, sonrojado, desvía el rostro de un sonriente Naruto.

Unos pasos resonaron por la sala que celebraba esta unión. Mikoto se había levantado para entregar los anillos. El primero en notarlo fue Naruto.

—Uchiha Sasuke —El mencionado dirigió la vista hacia su casi–esposo—, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti —Declaró con la mirada seria, pero apacible. Sasuke se dejó llevar por el momento y tomó el otro anillo.

—Naruto Uzumaki, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y eterna fidelidad a ti —Fijo la vista en aquellas cuencas de color cielo que sonreían sinceras, olvidando todo a su alrededor.

_ "... Lo que Dios a unido ahora, que no lo separe el hombre..."_

_ "Pueden besarse"_

Naruto, al oír esas palabras se acercó lentamente a un, ahora, espabilado Sasuke que no hallaba donde meter la cabeza.

—¿Es necesario? —Preguntó con la voz tomada y el semblante frío.

—Por supuesto, así todo el mundo sabrá que tú eres mío y que yo soy tuyo, ¿No quieres? —Respondió luego de ver la indecisión de su esposo.

—No es eso... lo que pasa es que... todo el mundo...

—¿Te importa lo que el mundo diga? —Preguntó, esta vez, con la expresión seria y hasta ¿Dolida?

Sasuke agachó la cabeza.

—No es eso... yo —Trataba de explicarse, que su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse de esa forma en público, pero al ver el rostro de su pareja decidió dejar atrás todos esos miedos y hacer caso a su instinto. Acerco sus labios lentamente, ansioso de ese contacto que durante todo el día de la boda no pudo saborear. Contacto que el rubio no dudó en entregarle, dispuesto a calmar esa vorágine de sentimientos que se trasmitían con esa cálida y suave unión.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Ambos vestidos de yukatas largas y blancas con exquisitos bordados de sus respectivos clanes, salían entre medio de la lluvia de pétalos de rosa que los invitados le lanzaban. Los abrazos de sus amigos y las felicitaciones a los recién casados fueron tan efusivos que hasta Sasuke se contagió de ello. Rápidamente subieron al carruaje que los esperaba con las puertas abiertas, cortesía de Tsunade. Dentro del carro, Naruto se despidió de sus hijos pidiéndoles que se portaran bien, sobre todo a Minato que no hallaba las horas porque se marcharan.

—Estaremos bien Naruto Oto–chan, nos veremos luego, recuerda que aún queda la fiesta.

—Uff, malditas ceremonias, me dan igual —Sintió una mirada electrificante sobre su espalda—. Quiero decir, son tediosas, pero todo vale la pena —Rectificó ante a la mirada de cabreo, sharingan incluido.

—Gracias chicos, Minato cuida de Mikoto ¿De acuerdo? —Le encargó el de ojos azabaches, luego de golpear a su querido esposo.

—¿No se quedaran a la fiesta, Sasuke Oto–san? —Preguntó Mikoto.

—No lo creo —Mirando a Naruto con los ojos en espiral—. El Dobe se ve muy renuente a quedarse.

—Está bien Oto–san, pásenla bien... no se enfrasquen tanto en la habitación.

—¡Minato!

—Adiós Oto–san, Naruto Oto–chan ¡Sean felices!

—Sí, Cuídense mucho ¡Yo cuidaré de Minato–_teme_, _tebayo_! —Gritó una entusiasmada Mikoto.

—No digas tonterías _Dobe_, yo soy el mayor y tú eres demasiado tonta.

—¿A quién le dices tonta? Minato–_teme_ —Berrinche Uzumaki.

—A ti Mikoto–_dobe _—Sonrisa Uchiha.

Ambos adultos veían a la parejita pelear de manera infantil... porque eso eran, infantes.

—¿Nosotros peleamos así?

—Peor, pero... ya no tenemos de que pelear ¿Cierto, _Dobe_?

—¡No me digas _Dobe_, _Teme_! —Notó la profunda mirada de su marido—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sólo me preguntaba... como fue que llegamos a esto —Contestó un meditabundo Uchiha.

—Pues, desde que te pedí matrimonio... hace medio año...

—No me refiero a eso, sino a cuantas cosas pasaron para terminar así...

—Ya veo, si... muchas cosas, pero... —Besó de improviso a su pareja—. Valió la pena —Sonrió.

—Sí —Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto—, valió la pena.

Un silencio que no era incómodo los relajó. Hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió hablar...

—Sasuke...

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —Preguntó medio ido debido al relajo.

—Olvidé los pasajes...

—¿Qué pasajes...?

—Los pasajes del crucero de la luna de miel...

Sasuke se levantó con los ojos fijos al frente... 3... 2... 1...

—¡_DOBE_!

Para los invitados que se encontraban fuera aún era visible un carruaje negro que transportaba a los recién casados.

_ "¡DOBE!"_

Y una gota de sudor cayó por sus sienes al percatarse de cuanto "cariño" podían profesarse, sobre todo ahora que la carreta estaba tambaleándose debido a la primera "pelea matrimonial".

**FIN...**

_(Seis años después)_

Un azabache cerraba con suavidad un libro bastante viejo luego de leerlo. Un rubio se posesionó detrás de su espalda rodeándolo en un suave abrazo.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó.

—Nada, sólo recordando viejos tiempos —Le contestó sonriente.

—"Nuestro matrimonio", ¿Estabas viendo las fotos?

—Sí... ¿Recuerdas cuando olvidaste los pasajes para el barco?

—Cómo olvidarlo, me mandaste de una patada a buscarlos —Comentó sonriente.

—_Dobe_...

—Dime, _Teme_...

—Te amo —Naruto sonrió.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

—Gracias a ti, al fin logre formar una familia...

—Feliz, Sasuke. Una familia feliz.

**—.—FIN—.—**

* * *

******Ahora si, muchas gracias por los reviews, me demore pues no tenia Internet en la casa, así que… espero les aproveche este capitulo final. Como se habrán dado cuenta el lenguaje es medio (por no decir entero) fuerte sobre todo en el lemon. Espero les guste. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en una próxima historia. Xauxau**


End file.
